eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Acperience 3
|image= |season=4 |episode=41 |jdate=5th February, 2006 |edate=17th February, 2007 |previous=Cosmic Trigger |next=Star Dancer }} Overview Eureka enters the strange lotus bud they find at the core of the Vodarac shrine, and inside finds a library much like the one she found when she nearly merged with the Scub Coral. Inside this library, she meets Sakuya. Norb tells Renton (and Sakuya tells Eureka) the story of how the two fell in love and attempted to pass the Great Wall. Outside, Holland's group defends the shrine against Vodarac soldiers, with the United Federation Military approaching fast. Synopsis The episode begins with Renton, Eureka, and Norb staring at a giant flower bud, a lotus, which is actually Sakuya. Outside Hilda is firing at some troops and Matthieu and Holland try to communicate to the Gekko. Matthieu notices that the Great Wall is greaty affecting them. Any message they try to send is hitting the wall and bouncing right back at them. Back inside the Vadara Shrine, Renton, Eureka, and Norb are standing in front of the flower bud. Norb introduces the two of them to Sakuya. Norb asks what Renton would think if he said that Eureka and Sakuya were born from the Scub Coral because they desired communication, and if he said that Nirvash was also created as a ship to get through the zone past the Great Wall. Renton says he doesn't know and Norb says that he and Sakuya once made an attempt to get past the Great Wall but failed. Eureka walks towards the flower bud and it begins to open and she walks inside. Eureka appears inside a library and sees a shadow and she begins to follow it. Norb begins to tell Renton the story of how he and Sakuya met. A Vodarac priest is shown telling a younger Norb that he must take care of Sakuya, who was deemed a saint, and he shows Norb into Sakuya's room. In the library Eureka keeps following the shadow and opens up a book, which turns out to be blank. Sakuya appears behind Eureka and they introduce each other. Sakuya says that Eureka is the first person to visit her in a long time. She asks Eureka if she can tell a story which is the same story that Norb is telling Renton. Norb was tasked with taking care of Sakuya, by cleaning her room and bringing her food. He says that he was told that Sakuya was born from the land. He explains that Sakuya rarely showed any emotion. Sakuya says to Eureka that she had nothing to do all day and was constantly bored. She continues to say that one day Norb put a flower bud on her tray while she was eating and she attempted to take a bite. He stopped her and she was grateful for his offer. She smiled and they both fell in love. Sakuya says that every monk that she has ever seen was very boring and uptight, and that Norb swept her off her feet. Outside the Vodara Shrine, Holland tells Hilda, in the 808, to shoot a beam up into the sky. She does and the beam explodes as soon as it hits the wall. They realize that the Wall is acting as a barrier and that aerial attacks will be useless so all they have to do is guard from attacks coming from the enterance. Back to the story a tectonic shift occurs and a fire starts. Norb puts it out and the room begins to darken, only to be interrupted by Sakuya, who is glowing bright green. She is embarrassed of her glowing and Norb tells her she is beautiful. A monk sees them huddling together and they are informed that Sakuya and Norb will have to cross the Great Wall. There is a huge parade to celebrate them. Sakuya and Norb are in the middle some water, on a boat. Norb says that if he had not spoken his name to her then she would never have chosen him. She smiles and says that he's wrong, and they kiss. There is a huge light and Sakuya and Norb are sent into the Zone. They get separated while inside and Sakuya begins to deteriorate. Norb finally catches up to her. They express their love for each other and as Sakuya is about to disappear a compac is shown to be inside of her chest. Norb grabs it as soon as she disappears and wakes up on a lily pad back in the water. He feels a sharp pain in his chest and sees that a compac drive is now embeded into him. He turns around to see a giant flower bud. Norb tells Renton that things might've been different if he hadn't pulled the Compact Dive out of her chest. Sakuya tells Eureka that everything was a huge failure, except the fact that she learned that Eureka would be born. Sakuya turns around and draws a bunch of little hearts on the book that Eureka found earlier and says that is how she feels about Norb. She asks Eureka how she feels about Renton and Eureka draws one big heart on the book. Sakuya says that she's jealous because Eureka has so many things, and asks Eureka if she's told Renton about how she feels towards him. When she realizes that Eureka's silence on the question means no, she tells her that admitting her feelings isn't scary and Renton will take care of her because he truly loves her. Eureka is about to leave Sakuya says that she can remove the scars that Eureka has. Eureka refuses saying that they are the outward proof of what she's been through. Sakuya comments on her strong will and she leaves. As soon as she does the wall that was protecting Holland and the others disappears. Eureka emerges from the flower bud and has obtained her original appearance with the scars being less revealing, and her hair being normal length without the clips holding them back. Eureka tells Renton and Norb that Sakuya said that they all need to become happy. Since the wall disappeared the Gekko is able to communicate with Holland and the others. They say that they are going to pick them up and Holland says that Renton and Eureka haven't come back from inside the Shrine. Holland continues and says that he will protect everyone and won't let anyone die. Major Events *Introduction of Sakuya. *The backstory of Norb and Sakuya's relationship is revealed. *Eureka's original appearance (minus the scars) is restored. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Acperience 3" by Hardfloor. *Eureka's hair grows long again after she leaves Sakuya's lotus. *Like it was with Renton and Eureka, Norb was the first person to make Sakuya smile. *It is revealed that Sakuya was the first Humanoid Coralian to be born from the Scub. Category:Eureka Seven